1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multifunction chair, and more particularly to a multifunction office/fitness chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the improvement of living conditions, more and more people have obesity problems. Diseases caused by obesity, such as hypertension, heart disease and other cardiovascular diseases, affect people's health seriously. However, limited to access to equipment, location and time, it is difficult for people to exercise at anywhere and anytime. Therefore, it is important to develop exercise equipments with minimum limitations.